dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Doshenark Stonetalon
Username: Psyduck Name: Doshenark Stonetalon ('Dosh' for short) Age: 26 Appearance: (X) Dosh bares all the characteristic traits of his species, both in stature and coloration, meaning he's varying shades of white from tip to tail, and roughly the size of the average dragon. The only things that set him apart from the rest of his kind are the abundance of feathers on his wings, leonine paws and the tuft of feathers on the tip of his tail, both uncharacteristic for the white dragon species as he knew them from his home clan. His talons never came in, and are expectantly replaced by claws, too dull and too small to do any significant damage to a decently armored opponent. He also lacks fangs built for combat, and has ones rather suited for grinding plants instead. He avoids covering himself with anything, be that armor or filth, for he values his hygiene and has nothing to hide. Personality: Dosh is benevolent, open-minded, talkative and has been frequently referred to as 'charming' in his old clan, once situated up on a distant mountain top. He has a comeback for any situation and a tongue metaphorically sharper then the deadliest blades. He prefers to talk, rather then to fight, and usually has others do the fighting for him, preferring to stay in the back, and help through healing. However, times have changed. Since his clan dispersed after a violent division of forces over some ridiculous political scandal, he was forced to go on his own. The war had made it difficult for him to find other dragons and form a new group, so he'd gradually caught up on his offensive magics to better defend himself when on his own. Aside from that, Dosh is usually the calm, honest sort. He speaks his mind calmly and keeps his promises, trying his best to steer clear of cheap or deceptive moves. He has a warped perception of evil, and believes that in its purest essence, evil is merely a point of view. As such, he's opposed to zealotry, and prefers to be merciful and diplomatic whenever possible. Powers: Dosh has a moderately good understanding of the water element, particularly when it comes to ice. He prefers to use it to either slow down or disable his opponents, rather then to injure or kill them. In addition to which, Dosh is an adept healer. His healing ability is derived from his mastery of the water element, and intensifies the more pure water he has available to him. While he can heal cuts, bruises and even burns with only the water already present within his patient's body, anything above that, like flesh wounds, shattered bones or internal hemorrhaging demands he drains water from somewhere else, to infuse and then apply to rejuvenate the damaged tissues and make the organism recover quickly enough. He usually drains the water he needs from himself, but he can drain it from willing bystanders, or the local flora, if the situation is indeed that dire. Opinion of Humans: The only thing Dosh really hates, is war. Pointless bloodshed is the true evil from his personal point of view. Likes: Honesty, Positivity, Good Company, Berries, Human Music. Category:Dragons